Et si Voldemort avait un petit frère ?
by PDSM
Summary: Qui est-il ? Un Riddle à Gryffondor ? Quel rapport avec Voldemort ? Et si Voldemort avait un petit frère qui entrait à Poudlard, que se passerait-il ? Slash HXH Draco X Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre reine J.K. Rowling.

Avertissement : Cette fic parlera de relation amoureuse entre hommes et entre femmes, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas je vous invite à quitter cette page.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je reprend ma fic que j'ai dû laisser en suspens pour cause d'étude et piratage de compte, je n'avais poster que le prologue sous le pseudo LilithpotterMalfoy.

Voilà voilà, maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Cette histoire commence le jour de la rentrée de notre héro national, j'ai nommée Harry Potter, en septième année – sa deuxième comme presque tout ceux de sa génération. Harry installé à la table des gryffondors attendait patiemment que les premières années soit répartit par le choixpeau, applaudissant chaque fois que l'un d'eux était envoyé à gryffondor. Une fois la répartition finie Mc Gonagall fit un discours et choqua tous les élèves avec une annonce pour le moins surprenante. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, un nouvel élève de septième année serait répartit dans une des quatre maison.

Harry très intéressé par la nouvelle, détailla le nouvel arrivant. C'était un jeune homme élancé qui s'avançait élégamment vers le choixpeau, il avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant au bas du dos et des yeux d'un beau rouge rubis. Il se tourna vers Hermione lui demandant si elle avait entendu son nom. Soudain la voix de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard s'éleva.

« -Procédons maintenant à la répartition de M. Liam Riddle. »

La salle fut alors parcourus d'un sentiment de stupéfaction d'autant plus fort quand le choixpeau cria « GRYFFFONDOR ». Des questions fusèrent partout dans la salle : Qui est-il ? Riddle ? Un Riddle à Gryffondor ? Quel rapport avec Voldemort ?

* * *

Je posterais tous les mercredis normalement à moins de petit problème.

C'est ma toute première fic alors j'espère qu'elle vous a plut et si vous avez des conseilles je suis preneuse ;)

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre reine J.K. Rowling.

Avertissement : Cette fic parlera de relation amoureuse entre hommes et entre femmes, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas je vous invite à quitter cette page.

Note de l'auteur : Je reprend ma fic que j'ai dû laisser en suspens pour cause d'étude et piratage de compte, je n'avais poster que le prologue sous le pseudo LilithpotterMalfoy.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

Après l'annonce de sa maison Liam se dirigea vers la table, une jeune fille brune lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme roux et d'un autre brun. La fille fit les présentations :

« - Salut ! Je suis Hermione Granger, le roux en face de toi c'est Ron Weasley et le brun c'est...

\- Harry Potter, je sais Sev' et Dray m'ont parlé de vous, le fameux trio d'or.

\- Sev' ? Tu veux dire le professeur Snape ?

\- Oui, il me donnait une partie des cours quand j'étudiais chez moi

\- Tu connais Draco ?

\- Oui, après tout c'est le filleul de Snape et puis on s'entend bien.

\- C'est qui, qui te donnait les autres cours ?

\- Il y en avait plusieurs dont pas mal que vous n'aimez pas.

\- Okay, on va pas te demander plus de précision sur ça alors. »

Ils continuèrent à faire connaissance se liant d'amitié, puis vint la fin du repas et le temps de se rendre dans les dortoirs. Liam dû s'y rendre avec les premières années pour se familiariser avec le château. Il rejoignit ses nouveaux amis dans la salle commune, discutant avec eux avant de laisser Hermione pour se rendre dans son dortoir avec Ron et Harry. Il y fit la connaissance de ses camarades de dortoir : Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Longbottom.

Sa malle se trouvait déjà devant le lit qu'il allait occuper. Il partit prendre sa douche puis se coucha sur son lit. Il commence à lire un livre moldu appelé la 5ème Vague. Ron et Harry furent étonnés quand ils le virent.

« - Tu comprend voir le petit frère de Voldemort lire un livre moldu ça fait un peu contraste. »

Une heure plus tard tout le monde se couchait, sauf Liam qui réfléchissait à sa journée. _Finalement le trio d'or n'est pas aussi horrible que l'a dit Sev' par contre Harry est aussi sexy que l'as dit Draco._

Le lendemain Liam fut l'un des premier debout, il descendit à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Hermione était la seule du trio à être réveillés. Le noireaud s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à manger. Les deux autres membres du groupe arrivèrent et une conversation sur les cours de la journée débuta. Ce matin là, ils avaient sortilèges, botaniques et deux heures d'histoires de la magie.

* * *

J'ai conscience que mon chapitre est court, les suivants devrait être un peu plus long normalement.

Review, please ?


End file.
